Coma Barbie
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: As part of my Total Drama Disney series, "Sleeping Beauty"! When Heather isn't invited to the birthday celebration of Princess Lindsay, she curses her with suicide at sixteen, striking out at the kingdom who fears her. To protect Lindsay, the three good fairies turn death to a coma and raise her as a working-class child, hoping to keep Heather from finding her. Tyler/Lindsay! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I've been repeatedly asked by reviewers to do a Disney movie with the main pairing of Tyler/Lindsay. And naturally, people suggested I do "Tangled", since Rapunzel, like Lindsay, is innocent and a bit ditzy at times. And I did start writing it, as a matter of fact. But I felt like Rapunzel was also a bit too curious and imaginative, and I just couldn't fit Tyler into Flynn, either. Someone suggested "Sleeping Beauty", though, and so I decided to take a stab at it. And for you all who ship Dwayne/Kelly, guess who Lindsay's parents are going to be!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Sleeping Beauty. All rights go to Fresh TV, Walt Disney, and whoever the story came from in the first place. Seriously, where did it come from?**

 _On the border of Canada, where magic exists, there are two kingdoms. One is ruled by King Chris, with his young son, Prince Tyler, ready to take the throne when he marries._

 _However, long before he was born, he was promised to the first daughter of the rulers of the other kingdom, King Dwayne and Queen Kelly. They had married after Tyler was born, and therefore, it took them a while to have their first child. But, the same year Tyler was four, their wish was granted, and their kingdom gained a young princess. They named her Lindsay, and everyone in both kingdoms was invited to celebrate the birth of their future queen. Everyone, including her betrothed, that is, except for one person._

The throne room was very crowded with the people of the kingdom when the celebration of Princess Lindsay's birth began.

A royal courtman called out "Presenting, King Chris and Prince Tyler!"

The young king gave his son a little push. "Well? Go say hi to your future wife!"

Tyler obediently looked into Lindsay's cradle, but wrinkled his nose. "Girls are gross." he muttered. He knew that he was meant to grow up to marry this baby, but he wasn't even kindergarten age yet. For now, he wasn't interested.

The courtman called out again. "Presenting the three enchantresses of the kingdom: Madame Courtney, Madame Bridgette, and Madame Gwen!"

"Enchantress" was considered a courtesy title of the three young women. They were really fairies, eternally young and beautiful, with the energy and attitudes of teenagers, although no one knew how old they were in soul. They were all admired throughout the kingdom, though, only using their magic to do good. No one really knew what they were like when they were alone.

Courtney, the leader of the trio, was bossy and rather stubborn. She didn't show it publicly, but she was slightly bitter on the inside, although generally well-meaning. But she was empathic and a kind person deep down.

Bridgette had the kindest heart of all three fairies, always looking out for the happiness of everyone around her and always friendly. She was a little clumsy and didn't always get things right, but she was gentle and sweet.

Gwen was more mysterious than the other two, quiet and creative. She didn't often smile, but when she did, it enhanced her natural beauty. She dressed like a gothic princess, but though moody, she was never cruel.

The three fairies glanced down at Lindsay's cradle in admiration, before Courtney approached the King and Queen. "If you will allow it, we each wish to gift your daughter with one virtue of our choice. May we have your permission?"

Dwayne may have been the King, but he usually looked to Kelly in all decisions, mainly because she was more of a businesswoman than him. But even so, her heart melted in the cases of her family. Dwayne looked to her now, and she nodded.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

Courtney approached the cradle first. "Princess Lindsay," she began, "Common sense gets you far, but a pretty face is the first thing to open doors. I give you the gift of undeniable beauty."

Courtney was very career-orientated. Lindsay, she knew, already had a place as queen of two kingdoms. She figured that the young princess would need charisma, and beauty was the first step to charisma. She didn't know what kind of beauty Lindsay would possess, but she imagined a thinner, younger version of Kelly, with long blonde hair and fair skin.

Bridgette approached the cradle next. "Princess Lindsay," she said, "It is wonderful to welcome you to the kingdom. I wish you happiness in everything you find. I give you the gift of optimism."

Bridgette believed that humanity was innately good, and as such, she believed that a good outlook on life would help Lindsay enormously through queenship. It would make her happier than usual, ready to believe in the best of her people, and a pillar of emotional strength in hard times.

Finally, it was Gwen's turn. "Princess Lindsay, " she recited. "Optimism and beauty are all very well. But if you don't have the brains to take your world further, it will never amount to anything. I give-" But she was cut off.

A clap of thunder sounded, and the room seemed to darken, even as the double doors of the throne room were thrown open. A slim figure swept in as if she owned the palace, her shadow seeming blacker, the closer she approached. Finally, she raised her head as the doors closed, and her face was revealed, as blank and neutral as always.

"It's Heather!" Courtney whispered.

"What does she want with the princess?" Gwen whispered back.

Heather was as much a fairy as the three of them – eternally a teenager, young and beautiful. But unlike the three enchantresses, Heather was malicious and vindictive. While the other three fairies had spent their lives being generally good, Heather had devoted her life to becoming more powerful, and as such, she was seriously dangerous if crossed. Everyone tried to avoid her, and as such, she hadn't been invited to the celebration of Lindsay's birth.

She smiled slyly at the company. "King Dwayne, Queen Kelly." She sounded respectful, but anyone could tell she was faking it, just by the way she was smirking. "So nice to see such a wonderful celebration. The birth of your first daughter is an occasion of joy. Sorry I'm late, but I think my invitation must have gotten lost in the post and I only just heard about it."

Gwen spoke up before she could stop herself. "No one wanted you here."

"Oh?" Heather raised her eyebrows, biting back a witty retort. She kept reminding herself, she needed to be icily polite while she was in the kingdom. She could talk to Gwen one-on-one later. "But who wouldn't want me? Oh well," she sighed in mock defeat, "I guess if I'm not wanted, I should go."

"You're not offended?" Kelly spoke up. "We assumed you wouldn't want to come here. It wasn't that you weren't wanted. You _are_ part of the kingdom, after all."

Heather shrugged. "I'm not mad. I'm fine with that. In fact, I came here to give your little girl a gift, just like these three." She had everyone's attention. The room was silent, until she spoke again. "Princess Lindsay will live a charmed life, beloved and beautiful. However, before her sixteenth birthday ends, she will approach a spinning wheel, somehow slash the veins in her wrists with the spindle...and _die_."

Before anyone else could react, Heather was gone. The only trace left of her was the curse, hanging over the innocent baby.

"Don't worry, your Highnesses." Courtney spoke up. "Gwen didn't have the time to give her gift before Heather showed up. She can help."

"So..." Dwayne said, "She can undo this curse?"

"No, sir." Gwen admitted. "Heather has more power than any of us. But I can change it enough so that the curse isn't fatal." She went back to the cradle, regretting that she couldn't give the gift of intelligence, like she'd originally intended. But life was more important. "Princess Lindsay, I cannot remove the curse Heather put upon you, but you will not slit your wrists, slashing your veins. You will only prick one finger, but still you will fall into a coma. A coma that you can be woken from – with a kiss from your true love. And then, Heather's curse will be broken, and you will live happily forever after."

 **Okay, so I said Lindsay will be in a coma rather than asleep, but how much difference is there? Also, the reason Heather says Lindsay will slash her wrists rather than prick her finger is because this is a modern version of the story. I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I haven't seen this movie in a while. And on that note, give me your favourite Lindsay/Tyler moment. I think mine has to be when Lindsay leaves World Tour, says "Win for us" and tries to blow Tyler a kiss before Chris stops her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! Now I can finally get to work on the fairies. They are the true stars of this story, after all. However, I have another scene that wasn't in the original – well, more than one, but one in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Silver Writer 0927, Bloodylilcorpse, xandra19 and the guest reviewer.**

But changing Heather's curse wasn't enough to calm the royal family. No one actually used spinning wheels any more, but everyone knew how powerful Heather was. She could probably just conjure one up.

The enchantresses discussed other ways of protecting Lindsay.

"I wish we could just kill Heather." Gwen sighed. "She's caused us enough trouble with all those petty things, like reading my diary and turning people against each other. Now that she's moved on to murder, we have to do something."

"I usually try to ignore her." shrugged Bridgette. "She doesn't bother me as long as I don't say anything to her." Her green eyes hardened again. "But you're right. This time, ignoring her isn't going to make things go away."

"I think one of us should try to talk her out of it. Get her to lift the curse." Courtney suggested. "I would do it, but I don't think I could without getting mad."

"Like, go to her domain?" Bridgette shivered. Heather lived in a light, airy mansion, but the place had icy vibes and it took a lot of courage to even get past the gates.

Gwen gave another sigh. "So I have to do it? Oh, fine. But don't be shocked if she won't listen to me."

When the gothic enchantress got through the gates to Heather's mansion, she was met by a bulky but short little creature with purple hair. "Mistress Heather saw you were coming." he rasped. "Follow me."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "So who are you?" she asked. She knew Heather had servants, but this one was more cartoonish than frightening.

"Pure evil incarnate!" the person said proudly, leading Gwen through the doors and through a large hall so fast that she didn't have a chance to ask further questions.

"She's here." he said as he finally led her into a lounge with velvet curtains, velvet sofas and a large flat screen.

Heather, who was reclining on one of the sofas, watching a movie, switched the TV off and turned. "Thanks, Max. Now go do something else."

Max obediently scuttled off, and Heather turned her attention on Gwen. "I knew one of you was going to come here. How come they sent you?"

"I chose to come." Gwen said simply. "I can make decisions myself."

"Yeah, like Courtney doesn't try to tell you and Bridgette what to do all the time." Heather sneered. "So what do you want, anyway?"  
Gwen took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. "I want you to reconsider that curse you put on Princess Lindsay. It wasn't like she didn't want you at her birthday celebration. She's only a few days old!"

Heather, apparently, found this amusing. "That's what you're here for? Oh, come on! You think I'd lift a curse on someone because it wasn't her fault? It's not like her death won't affect everyone else in the kingdom, right? No one wanted me there, so I attack the one person that they all do want."

Gwen gave a sigh. "What about if I told you that she isn't going to die? I softened the curse so she has a chance to live."

"Well, you better hope I don't find out what that chance is, because I'm going to do everything I can to have her gone." Heather shot back. "Now get out of my house before I have you kicked out!"

"How many servants will that take you?" Gwen asked snarkily, although she stood up to go.

"One." Heather said stonily. "Max is the weakest servant I have. Any one of the others could throw you out of here in the next ten seconds, so I suggest you leave first."

Gwen hadn't really expected trying to talk to Heather to work. It had been Courtney's idea, after all, and her ideas were usually fifty-fifty – some worked out better than anyone could predicted, some went so badly, they made things worse. This time, things hadn't exactly gotten worse, but they hadn't changed.

When she delivered the news, Courtney looked crestfallen for a moment, but said quickly "All right. New plan."

Bridgette spoke up. "I have an idea. Why don't we just try to keep the princess hidden? Heather's curse won't work unless she finds her at the right time. If we can stop Heather from finding her before she turns sixteen, she won't even end up in a coma."

Courtney crossed her arms. "And what's to stop Heather cursing her again afterwards?"

Gwen looked as if she was going to nod, when suddenly a spark alit in her eyes. "I didn't remember it at first, but now I do! If Heather's curse doesn't come to pass, she will most likely lose some of her power. If she does curse Princess Lindsay again, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to undo the curse's power further, and if we can stop it from happening again, Heather will lose more of her power, and so on. We can't make this plan foolproof, but we don't have another choice right now."

Courtney gave a sigh. "True. So how do we keep her hidden?"

"I thought about that." Bridgette said. "We don't need to use magic. What about if we disguise her as a working-class girl and...well, what if _we_ bring her up? Heather will never suspect us doing something so simple, especially if we don't use magic."

"We'd have to stop using magic entirely, though." Courtney said decisively, but she smiled. "That's actually a good idea. I know a lot about child development."

Gwen was more hesitant. "Stop using magic completely?" she said doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are." Courtney said, her voice growing more forceful. "We bring up the princess without using magic once, end of story."

Of course, the kingdom was disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see the princess growing up, but they agreed that it was the only way to keep Lindsay safe. That same night, the three fairies crept out of the kingdom, heading for their own cottage. Bridgette carried a sleeping Lindsay, keeping her form obscured by the blanket wrapped around her.

The next sixteen years would be an ordeal for everyone, they knew. But Lindsay was worth it.

 **Second chapter, finally done! Hope you liked it.**

 **All right, now I have a question, and a favour to ask. Today I was watching "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street", and I started getting an idea of how to do it Total Drama-style, and hint at a couple I've wanted to do for a while. Here's the cast I've gotten so far:**

 **Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd: Mike/Mal (He was a normal person before the story, but changed)**

 **Anthony: Geoff (Innocent, not too smart, but very genuine and optimistic)**

 **Judge Turpin: Alejandro (Lawfully corrupt, preys on innocent girls)**

 **Beadle: Scott (Manipulative, especially towards the innocent)**

 **Johanna: Bridgette (Sweet and genuine, also was one of Alejandro's canon victims)**

 **That's it at the moment, although for those of you who haven't seen it, there is another character who I don't want to spoil. But I need a Mrs Lovett! I suppose Scarlett could work, but I don't know...I need a character who is depressed and poor, but devious. I also need someone capable of loving both Mike AND Mal. Also, any ideas for Pirelli? And Toby? He will be a young man in this version, but again, he needs to look up to Lovett.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, let's keep going. Thanks for reviewing, GwendolynD (I honestly really didn't like that movie, so sorry, no), Bloodylilcorpse (maybe I'll just do some Marlett, and use Scarlett after all since I've wanted to do that pairing anyway – I can't see Heather, Josee or Blaineley willing to settle for working in a failing business before the story starts, whereas Scarlett has the patience to stick with it for a while), Silver Writer 0927 (thanks), xandra19 (thanks for that – I will definitely use Chris, and I had thought of Cameron just after I posted the chapter, so :D) and the guest reviewer (no, Max was like one of those troll creatures who thought the princess was still a baby when she was in her teens – you are right about Diablo).**

Sixteen years passed peacefully for the kingdom, for the most part. Lindsay grew up as beautiful and optimistic as her gifts had made her. She was full-figured, tall, blonde, with big blue eyes and an almost permanent smile. Even better, she was very sweet-natured and although a little vain, she got along with almost everyone she met.

The fairies cared about Lindsay just as much as if she belonged to them. Most of the time, anyway. Courtney sometimes got a little frustrated with her. Gwen hadn't been able to give Lindsay intelligence, and it showed. Courtney usually had no time for people who weren't smart, and Lindsay's blank expressions and confused questions drove her close to losing her temper. Bridgette and Gwen, though, grew to love the princess, feeling very protective of her.

Of course, Lindsay grew up completely ignorant of her past. She had no idea that she was a princess, or that she'd been cursed. Nor did she know that the fairies were magic, since they'd given up their magic and kept it a secret. Yet, she still seemed to sense her ties with her real family. Although she was kept away from the kingdom, she still heard the news. She had two siblings born after her – Taylor, who was born when Lindsay was two, and Dwayne Jr, who turned up a year later. Although Lindsay had been too little to remember hearing about it, the fairies remembered her acting pleased when she did.

And then there was the darker part of the world she had left. Dwayne and Kelly both fell ill around the time Lindsay was fourteen, and neither of them survived past her fifteenth birthday. On hearing the news, Lindsay had burst into floods of tears, despite not knowing they were her parents.

For now, Chris was overlooking both kingdoms and had taken in the two kids. Once Lindsay returned, she would be able to marry Tyler and they would take over the kingdom.

The fairies had discussed the "mysterious illness" the king and queen had fallen victim to. They knew what had really happened, and it was not just some illness.

"It's because Heather's worried she won't be able to follow through with her curse." Courtney said, with a note of triumph. "She hasn't found us, so she decided to do something else just in case."

"If only that meant Lindsay was safe." Gwen sighed.

Bridgette's eyes went wide. "So if she did that...aren't the other two in danger?"

Gwen shook her head. "Heather's ruthless, but she wouldn't attack two young teenagers, not when Lindsay's the heir. They're not enough of a threat to her yet. Maybe when they get older, but Lindsay will be home by then."

Lindsay's sixteenth drew nearer and nearer, and just as the fairies had suspected, Heather was becoming more and more annoyed and anxious. She'd sent out almost all of her minions to look for Lindsay, but none of them could find a young girl with long blonde hair, even her more intelligent ones.

Eventually, the day came. Lindsay turned sixteen, and Heather became desperate again. She called forward all her minions once more.

"One more search." she told all of them. "Specifically a girl with big blue eyes and long blonde hair. She will be beautiful and cheerful. One of you better come back with good news!"

Meanwhile, the fairies were planning something special. After all, this was an important birthday, and it was their last day raising Lindsay and their last day not using magic.

"We know what Lindsay would like most." Bridgette said. "A shopping spree."  
"Which we can't afford." Gwen pointed out.

Courtney was lost in thought for a moment. Finally, her dark eyes brightened. "We can't give her a full-blown shopping spree, but we _can_ give her a limit on a card and let her loose with it. Then after that, she'll come back, we'll tell her the truth, we return her at sunset, things go wonderfully."

That's exactly what they did. When Lindsay came downstairs that morning, the fairies all greeted her with a "Happy birthday!"

Lindsay hugged each of them. "I can't believe I'm sixteen! Now I'm old enough to, like, drive, and leave school, and-"

"We're not going to stop your education just because you're sixteen!" Courtney said sternly. "You need a proper education." (They couldn't risk sending Lindsay to school in case she was recognized – they only let her out occasionally – so they homeschooled her).

"I didn't say that!" Lindsay protested, her good nature unruffled.

Bridgette smiled at her. "Anyway, you have a right to be excited. Sixteen _is_ a milestone age. And a milestone age deserves a proper celebration."

It was Gwen who gave her the Eftpos card, though. "You have $1000 dollars on this card. We don't mind how you spend it. Just don't speak to anyone you don't know while you're out."

Lindsay squealed and hugged her guardians again. "Oh, you guys are the best!" She practically flew out the door, calling "I'll be back this afternoon!" over her shoulder.

Once she'd left, the three fairies got to work. Courtney was writing things down, trying to think of a way to break the news to Lindsay that she was a princess. Bridgette had decided to bake Lindsay's birthday cake. The princess was desperate to stay slim, but she had a weakness for chocolate and pastry, so why not. As for Gwen, she didn't really have anything to do.

A few minutes passed silently, until a stifled sob pierced the silence. It took a second before the other two realized the sound had come from Gwen.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"I was just thinking..." Gwen said softly, "I've...I actually quite liked bringing Lindsay up. And tomorrow, she'll be a princess again, and she'll know we lied to her. Even if she forgives us, we'll never have that same bond with her again."

Bridgette's sympathetic look was replaced with a sad expression too. "I know. I'm really going to miss her."

"Girls, we knew this was going to happen." Courtney said sternly, although she looked regretful, too. "I know we didn't think about how it would feel, but we did our job."

"It still feels like it wasn't so long ago that we brought her here." Bridgette said wistfully.

"At least, we know she'll be a kind and gentle queen." Courtney said, still trying to keep her emotions in check. "I'm going to miss Lindsay, too, but we'll still see her. We just tell her the news when she gets home, and take her back to her kingdom just before sunset."

Unknown to the fairies, there was someone outside their house, listening. The person was magically enhanced, with the power to sprout raven-black wings, but his ultimate powers lay in twisting situations around in his favour. To be honest, when he'd been given this mission along with so many others, he hadn't expected to be the one to get the information. He was a manipulator, not an eavesdropper. But when he heard the word "princess", he'd stopped to listen. Now he had the information needed.

"If this doesn't get me closer to Heather, nothing will!" he thought aloud as his wings appeared, and he started flying back to the mansion at top speed to inform the dark fairy of her victim's whereabouts, both now and at sunset.

 **Yeah, yeah, like I'm not making it obvious who heard about Lindsay's location. But they don't know someone else is coming to that location tonight! So where did Heather get that information?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's go join Lindsay on her shopping trip. And yes, I made some references to the mall from** _ **6teen,**_ **puns and all. I don't own it (or Caitlin herself), but I had to put it in. Especially since Lindsay actually squealed when she said she thought Chris said there was a sale at the Khaki Barn. Thanks for reviewing to Bloodylilcorpse, Silver Writer 0927, tysvmail, xandra19 and the guest reviewer!**

Lindsay was having a wonderful time, so far. She'd gone to the nearby Galleria Mall to do all of her shopping. Her first stop was Albatross and Finch. They wouldn't let her buy a miniskirt with a crop top, since only female employees could wear that ensemble, but her sweet smile and good nature even made a few Greeter Gods' expressions soften slightly.

She also stopped by a drinks stand in the mall, stunned to see a familiar face underneath a bright yellow hat. "Cait? What are you doing here?"

Lindsay had met Caitlin Cooke by chance, when she was little and Bridgette had risked taking her to a playground. She and Caitlin, both being girly-girls, had instantly clicked, and they still talked when Lindsay was allowed out of the house. Caitlin's family was wealthy, and she'd never had to work, but despite Lindsay not appearing rich, the other girl had stayed close friends with her. Caitlin's wealth had meant that she never needed to work, but now she was standing inside the giant plastic lemon/drinks stand known as the Big Squeeze, wearing a lemon hat and an apron with a lemon half on it.

"Oh, hey, Linds." Caitlin said, looking a bit guilty. "I...I got a job. Daddy cut my credit card off."

Lindsay looked surprised for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh. Wanna come to the Khaki Barn with me? We should totally get matching outfits!"

Caitlin gave a sigh. "I'd love to, but I have to wait for my break. You know, you should come back in like fifteen minutes – you can meet some of my new friends!"

Lindsay shook her head, although she desperately wanted to agree. "I'm not allowed. I can talk to you, but I'm not allowed to talk to _anyone_ I don't know already."

Lindsay herself didn't understand the importance of that rule any more than the rest of the world, but it was important. The fairies were worried she'd accidentally end up talking to a dangerous random, or one of Heather's minions lurking around, or worse, Heather herself (although that was a much slighter chance). If Lindsay didn't have that rule, she would talk to anyone.

So Lindsay had to shop at the Khaki Barn by herself, although when she opened the door of one of the supposedly vacant changing rooms, she gave a squeal of shock. Another girl who looked nothing like the usual customers was sitting there.

The girl glanced up, but Lindsay had slammed the door shut and taken the next cubicle before she could speak.

Lindsay hummed tunelessly to herself as she started trying on half the skirts and tops in the store. Little did she know the employee hidden in the next cubicle was blocking her ears. But on the other side, a guy trying on a sweater was listening. Although Lindsay's humming had no tune, her voice was so sweet-sounding that it sounded a lot better than it should have.

" _I wonder who that is_." he thought. " _She sounds sweet."_

As fate would have it, Lindsay and the guy left their changing cubicles at the same time, knocking into each other.

"Ow!"

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" The guy said, offering a hand to the blonde. Lindsay accepted, meeting the guy's eyes...and froze.

She couldn't look away from him. She hadn't met many guys, but it didn't matter to her. A sense of familiarity swept over her, as she stared into those brown eyes and looked at that sweet smile. Lindsay didn't even look away long enough to remember her rule about not talking to strangers.

"Hi!" she said. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you."

The guy held out a hand in the princely way, the way he'd been brought up. "I'm glad to meet you too, beautiful. My name's Tyler. What's yours?"

"I'm Lindsay!" the blonde said, beaming.

Tyler paused, trying to think of something to say. "So. Um. Wanna go for hot dogs or something?"

"Sure!" Lindsay smiled.

The two of them set off to the food court. Lindsay waved to Caitlin, who was now out of her lemon hat and apron and sitting with a group of other guys and girls in front of the Big Squeeze, including the girl who had been hiding in one of the Khaki Barn changing rooms. The shorter-haired girl raised her eyebrows on seeing Tyler (although there was nothing to connect him to his true identity, she conceded he was cute), but she grinned at her friend.

Lindsay lost all track of time while she and Tyler hung out. By the time her eyes caught sight of the clock above the fountain, she completely freaked. "Omigosh, I didn't realize I was here so long! I have to get home!"

"Wait, Lindsay!" Tyler said before she disappeared. "We need to exchange addresses. When can I see you again?"

Lindsay's rule suddenly came into her mind. "I shouldn't tell you." she admitted guiltily. "I wasn't even supposed to talk to you at all. I didn't know you."

"But you know me now." Tyler pointed out. "Please?"

Lindsay shrugged and said "...Okay." She didn't have a cellphone (because it would be easy for Heather or one of her techno-savvy minions to track her down) but she wrote her address. "Come over tonight, okay?" she said, shyly planting a kiss on his cheek. A dry one, but a sure sign that she truly did like him. Even though they'd only met an hour ago.

Then Lindsay went home, dizzily happy. This had to be her best birthday ever. Tons of clothes, seeing friends and getting a date all on the same day. Could life be any better?

Well, it could have been. Lindsay had no way of knowing, since she'd never seen a photo and didn't make the connection, but she'd just been hanging out with her fiance. And just like her, although Tyler knew he was engaged to her, hadn't made the connection that the Lindsay he'd been with was the same Princess Lindsay, simply thinking she really was just a normal girl.

But it didn't matter that neither of them knew. All Lindsay knew was that the cute, kind-hearted but clumsy guy she'd been with whose name she couldn't remember at that moment was someone she definitely liked. And Tyler, not knowing that they were one and the same, knew that he'd definitely rather marry that bubbly blonde than a princess, especially if Princess Taylor was any example (he didn't really like putting up with Lindsay's siblings, but at least her little brother wasn't a spoilt brat).

And both hoped that no matter the rule about Lindsay not talking to strangers, no matter the whole "a prince has to marry a princess" law, they could still be together.

 **It took me ages to finish this chapter. So yeah, if you haven't watched** _ **6teen**_ **, Caitlin may seem a bit random – she's basically the bubbly blonde of the group – very like Linday, but more ditzy, naive and boy-mad than outright stupid. And the girl Lindsay found hiding in one of the KB changing rooms was Nikki – she works there, but she hates it, and on more than one occasion, she's found hiding from the customers on busy days. Hope you liked this chapter, even so.**

 **Also, I just put a poll up on my profile about two morbid musicals. Thank you to the two voters so far. Please vote – one musical is leading, 2-0, but I'm thinking there's something to be said for the young couple that get to run away together in contrast to aliens taking over the world.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm sorry, Linds, but you're going to think that you won't be allowed to see Tyler. Thanks to Bloodylilcorpse, Silver Writer 0927, yeezynight14, and the guest reviewer.**

While Lindsay happily daydreamed about Tyler, she was completely unaware of the happenings in the mansion on the other side of the kingdom.

"I think I may have found her." the raven-winged man told the evil fairy. "Three young women, talking about how they brought up a girl who is a princess, that they're going to take her home just before sunset."

A malicious smile formed on Heather's face. "That sounds about right. Okay, we need some more information. Go back to where you found them, see if you can find out any more information. No doubt that if Princess Lindsay is who they were talking about, she'll be back there sometime. If you find out any more information, let me know."

"As you wish." her minion said courteously, but she didn't see the smirk on his face. Sure, he had no qualms about harming the innocent, but his true reasons for getting this information was to steal what was left of Heather's heart. And if he pulled this off, he knew he'd be getting closer. What he would do after he won her over...well, maybe he'd stick with her, maybe not. It all depended on whether he still admired her by the end...

Nevertheless, he waited outside the house, listening in on the fairies' conversation. Nothing really happened, until he heard the sound of a door opening and closing from the other side of the house, and a perky voice called "I'm back!"

The man watched as a slim but well-endowed blonde walked into the main room, laden with shopping bags. She breathed in immediately. "Is that chocolate?" she said excitedly.

"I was hoping that would be your reaction." Bridgette smiled at her. "I made a cake for you while you were out. And...well..." she paused, trying to think of how to put it.

"There's something we have to tell you." Gwen articulated the blonde's intended words. "We thought we could discuss it over cake."

"Well..." Lindsay looked slightly nervous. "I have something to tell you, too."

Lindsay went first as the four of them sat at the table with the perfectly iced slices. "Well, I kind of...invited someone over tonight. Someone I met at the mall."

Courtney's face darkened. "You talked to someone you only just met? Lindsay, how many times have we told you not to talk to strangers?"

"I was getting to that!" Lindsay protested. "I don't think he's a stranger. I felt like I'd met him before, like we already knew each other. He was so familiar."

Gwen shook her head. "That's not always a good sign. And you invited him over? Even if we did know him, you should have spoken to us first, because there's something very important that we have to do, and we won't even be here tonight."

"What?" Lindsay looked shocked. "But I can't stand him up! I think he really likes me."

"Sorry, but that's what we need to tell you." Bridgette said gently. "We weren't able to tell you this before, because it was dangerous, but...you're a princess."

There was a long silence. Then Lindsay finally spoke. "So that means..."

"You're the first daughter of King Dwayne and Queen Kelly." Courtney told her. "At least, you were, before they died. Taylor and Dwayne Jr are your siblings. You probably don't remember, but you were really excited when they were born. And you're betrothed to Prince Tyler. You have been since the day you were born. We promised to take you back to your kingdom on your sixteenth birthday."

Had they known they had a spy listening in on them, they would've said a lot less, but as it was, they told Lindsay everything.

But she didn't look happy at the prospect of ruling a kingdom. Her blue eyes welled with tears. "But I can't leave until he comes here!" she wailed. "Can't I at least wait for him to show up before I go?"

"If he's really a nice person, we aren't going to stop you from seeing him," Bridgette told her fairly, "But we still have to be careful. There's a reason we've warned you about stranger danger all these years. And as a princess, you have responsibilities. Don't worry, one of us will come back here and let him know what's going on."

"Not if we find him first." Heather's current spy murmured, a devious idea forming. He'd heard enough. He flew as fast as he could, straight back to Heather's mansion.

"But…" Lindsay said, "You said I have to marry the prince." She pouted. "So I can't even choose who I date?" Her mind didn't connect Prince Tyler with the Tyler she'd met.

"You're a princess." Courtney reminded her. "And you're not the only one. Your sister won't be able to choose who she marries, or even decide if she wants to marry or not."

Nevertheless, Lindsay still looked devastated, as if the world was collapsing around her. She disappeared up to her room, not crying, but most definitely not happy. She even forgot to bring her shopping bags up with her.

Meanwhile, Tyler was driving home. He usually had a chaffeur, but feeling that he wanted to be a normal guy for the day, he'd taken one of the cars to the mall on his own. He knew how to drive, after all, although he wasn't supposed to. Chris, as king, had decreed that no royal child should be allowed out on their own for their safety, but Tyler figured that if no one knew he was royal, that shouldn't apply. All the same, he knew how Chris would react. But he would never know.

Famous last words.

When Tyler arrived back, he saw Taylor standing outside. A malicious smirk spread over her face. "I knew it!" she declared as he stepped out of the car. "I knew you'd taken the car out. Chris is gonna be _so_ ticked when I tell him!"

Tyler felt momentarily sorry for the princess he was betrothed to. When she arrived back that night, Taylor would be her problem, and he wouldn't wish the bratty brunette on anyone.

He gave a sigh. "What's your silence worth, Tay?"

Taylor's face lit up. Blackmail seemed to be one of her passions. "Well..." she said happily, "First, you have to tell me everything you did while you were out, _and_...you have to take me to the mall next time you go, _and_ give me half your allowance while I'm there, including everything you've saved."

The fourteen-year-old drove a hard bargain. But she had Tyler over a barrel, and he knew it. "Fine," he sighed, "But when your sister comes back tonight, I'm going to have to let her know why I'm hanging out with her little sister. Although..." he paused, "I actually met a girl at the mall today. I wish I didn't have this betrothal thing."

Taylor's interest was piqued. "Oh? So...you started dating a girl you just met?"

Her mocking tone was enough to make Tyler annoyed enough to drop his resigned look and glare at her. "Yes," he said forcefully, "And I'm seeing her tonight, as well. You and Junior will have to be the first to greet your sister."

"Whatever." Taylor gave a fake yawn. "Maybe it'll be fun to have a sister. Even if she doesn't end up marrying you."

 **With the absence of one of the kings, the next chapter will focus entirely on Lindsay's brother and sister celebrating. Possibly a guest appearance by someone else, but you'll have to wait and see...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So let's see them! Thanks for reviewing, Silver Writer 0927, yeezynight14, Bloodylilcorpse and the guest reviewer.**

 **Sorry, no guest. I'm not even sure who I was talking about now, to be honest.**

Although Dwayne Sr had been long gone, the youngest of his children was still referred to as "Junior" by his sister and most of Chris' kingdom. It annoyed him, but no matter how many times he asked them to call him by his real name, it never worked. He'd just given up in the end.

That was part of the reason he was so excited for Lindsay to come home. Maybe she would call him Dwayne. After all, she'd never known their father, either.

Taylor, on the other hand, wasn't excited. She didn't want a sister. She enjoyed being the eldest and the only girl. That's how, when the two siblings were stuck on their own during dinnertime, they got into an argument.

"I wish sunset would just come." Junior sighed. "I can't wait to meet our sister."

"Please." Taylor scoffed. "Another sibling? One is enough. I guess I'm just lucky I wasn't born first, otherwise I'd be the one with the curse."

Junior's eyes narrowed. "You're just saying that. You love the mystery surrounding Lindsay, and I can tell you'd rather she never came home because she's just a story to you. I for one am glad she can come home. Ever since Mom and Dad got ill, I was so worried about what would happen if she was found. But when she gets here, it means the curse didn't come to pass."

"Big deal if it did." Taylor laughed humourlessly. "Or have you forgotten? She's not going to die – she's just going to go into a coma."

"But she won't exactly be living until someone who loves her kisses her." Junior reminded her. "I guess that would be Tyler, wouldn't it?"

Taylor shrugged. "I guess. Except that he met this other girl today. And I think he wants to be with her." She paused. "Won't she be cursed again once she comes home?"

Junior struggled to remember what he knew about the curse. "Maybe, but it won't be as strong a curse, because she evaded the first one. Then it'll be easier to evade that one, and so on until the curses aren't strong enough to do anything."

This made Taylor smirk. "Meaning that if we get cursed, it'll be that much easier to evade it. We'll be strong." She hesitated again. "Well, I'll be. Don't know about you."

"Shut up!" Junior protested. "I'm just as strong as you. You're only a year older than me, and remind me which one of us works harder and doesn't try to get out of all the chores?"

Taylor made a lot of excuses in order to do as little work as possible. She pretended to yawn in boredom. "I'm a princess. Princesses shouldn't have to do menial chores. Mom didn't make us do anything."

"Only cause you kept making her feel pathetic." Junior muttered, not being mean enough to say it straight out. He'd cried a lot more than Taylor when their parents died.

"Anyway," Taylor said, brightening up, "I just thought of another good thing about having a sister. I'll bet she's not that much taller than me. I'll get to borrow all her clothes! I mean, Mom had a pretty good sense of style in her time. Bet Lindsay inherited that, same as me."

Junior shrugged. "I'm gonna go sit outside and wait for her. Coming?"

"Nah, I'll wait in here." Taylor said lazily. "You be the welcoming committee."

While Lindsay's two younger siblings were talking, the fairies were taking the princess to the kingdom. Lindsay was still upset that she had to break her date, but Courtney promised that she would go back and explain to Tyler why Lindsay couldn't meet him after all. As they travelled, Lindsay kept asking questions about the prince, and why she couldn't have lived with her parents. The fairies didn't want to tell her about the curse, so all they said was that she'd been threatened at birth, but now she would be all right. Gwen actually felt slightly relieved that she hadn't been able to gift Lindsay with intelligence when the blonde accepted it. If she'd been smart, she would've kept asking questions.

But when the four of them neared the castle, Lindsay stopped asking questions and went quiet.

Gwen noticed it first, since she'd been the one answering most of Lindsay's questions. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"I'm just nervous." Lindsay managed to say softly. "And I...I don't really _wanna_ be a princess. I kind of want to, but not if I can't live the way I want."

"We've been through this, Lindsay." Courtney said sternly. "As princess, you need to take the responsibility. We all have different ones. Our responsibility for the last sixteen years was to make sure you were all right. Now it's your turn to be responsible."

It wasn't quite sunset when they finally reached the castle. Junior saw them instantly and ran up. "Hi!"

Bridgette smiled at the young prince. "Hi. So I'm guessing you're Dwayne Junior."

Junior nodded, looking over the four women before his eyes stopped on the golden blonde. "I'm guessing this is Lindsay?"

The princess looked up, gave a wan smile, and nodded at him. "Hi." she said softly. "So...you're my brother?"

"Yup!" Junior grinned at her, but there was an awkwardness between them, like a sheet they couldn't quite cross yet.

There was a pause. Then Junior spoke again. "I'll go find Taylor. She said she'd wait inside for you." He went in.

Bridgette, having noticed the feeling in the air, asked Lindsay a question. "Do you need some time to take this all in?"

Lindsay nodded, looking up at the building in nervousness.

"Okay, we'll leave you be for a few minutes."

Once the fairies had gone, Lindsay walked to the doorway of her new home. The foyer was grand and beautiful. Any other day, she would have been in heaven, but something didn't feel right. Something was wrong with this.

At that moment, a movement caught her eye. Something pale, with a curtain of black.

"Excuse me..." Lindsay said softly, but her voice trailed off. Her blue eyes widened, a glazed look appearing in them. An orb only she could see floated in front of her, constantly changing colours.

And then it began to move. Lindsay felt compelled to follow the orb, whatever it led to. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that somehow, she just had to follow it.

Outside, Bridgette suddenly shivered as sunset began. "Is it just me, or has it gotten colder now?"

Gwen paused, before she answered. "Yes..." then she gasped. "It's sunset! We shouldn't have left Lindsay alone until _after_ sunset! Isn't a cold chill a sign of Heather's presence?"

Courtney gasped, too. "How could she have worked out that Lindsay was going to be here?" She paused. "Gwen, Bridgette, find Lindsay. She went inside. I better go back. If Heather knows Lindsay is here, chances are she knew about the date."

 **Lindsay, stop staring at that orb! It's going to be the death of you! Well...the unconsciousness of you, I guess, but...by the way, the reason the orb changes colour is because, according to the TD Wiki's TDWT profiles, Heather's favourite colour depends on her mood.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right, let's keep going. Damn, I wish I could just snap Lindsay out of it, but even when I'm writing Heather's actions, she has a mind of her own.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, yeezynight14, Bloodylilcorpse, xandra19, Silver Writer 0927, IloveBBRae and the guest reviewer.**

Bridgette and Gwen couldn't find Lindsay. By the time they got into the foyer, she'd already gone pretty far. They zipped everywhere, Bridgette even stopping to ask Taylor if she'd seen her.

"No." the younger princess shrugged. "I was waiting for her to come in."

Meanwhile, the orb went up to the tallest turret of the castle, Lindsay still following it, her blue eyes still wide and blank.

It was Gwen who thought of it first. "Bridge, I've got an idea! Heather just loves to make things dramatic. She's probably going to bring Lindsay up to the tallest tower."

Bridgette managed a smile. "Good thinking, Gwen! We better hurry."

But as they were thinking of that, the orb had stopped. It had turned into a spinning wheel. And now that the orb was gone, Lindsay blinked, snapping out of it.

She saw a girl standing across from her, beautiful, with long dark hair and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked blankly. "And how did I get here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl said, smiling sweetly. "I wanted to speak to you alone. Happy birthday, by the way."

"But why?" Lindsay asked.

"I couldn't get my birthday present to you to move from here." the girl explained. "So I wanted you to come up and see it."

Lindsay perked up. "Another present?"

The girl gestured to the spinning wheel. "Here it is. Why don't you try it out? It's so much better than a boring sewing machine. It's actually kind of fun-"

She was cut off when Lindsay gave a squeal. She'd followed the advice and sat down at the spinning wheel – and instantly pricked her finger. "Ow!"

"Oh, maybe I should have warned you!" said the girl in a sympathetic tone as Lindsay's lively expression began to dull. "But then again, maybe not." she added as the blonde dropped to the ground, completely unconscious. She began to laugh.

Bridgette and Gwen reached the turret tower by that time.

"Heather!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Bridgette, Gwen!" Heather said in her sweetest voice, the same one she'd used when she spoke to Lindsay. "How nice to see you both after sixteen years! You've brought up your ward nicely, I see. She takes every suggestion."

Bridgette saw Lindsay on the floor, and instantly ran to her, cradling the unconscious girl.

"What did you do to make her come up here?" Gwen demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Heather shrugged. "Just made a magical orb lead her here and then offered her one last birthday present. She pricked herself on the needle, and then seemed to get a bit...tired." She laughed again. "Too bad you couldn't save her, huh? My current favourite person overheard you telling her the truth. Maybe you should have waited until after the curse time limit was over?"

But in another flash, Heather was gone, and all that was left of her was the sixteen-year-old princess, now in a deep coma.

The fairies looked at each other. "As much as I hate to admit it, she was right." Gwen said softly. "We should've waited until the last minute to tell her. Or at least have stayed with her until now." She glanced up at the sky, which was now a dark blue and rapidly darkening further.

"But what are we going to do?" Bridgette asked, still kneeling on the ground with Lindsay . "We've already had one of her siblings see her. We can't just tell King Chris that his son's fiance is in a coma. And what about Princess Taylor? That's not the first impression we want her to get of her sister."

Gwen gave a gasp. "What about what's happening back at the cottage?" she said, her eyes wide with anxiety. "If Heather was here, chances are her minions got the guy. Look, we better wait until Courtney gets back before we do anything. Then we can all decide on something."

Courtney didn't take long to get back, but she looked very distressed. "I was too late." she admitted. "There were signs of a struggle, but I don't know what happened." She looked at the other two. "What happened?"

Gwen didn't reply. She didn't have to. Courtney read her expression. "Couldn't you have found her any faster?" she chastised. "We can't leave her at the kingdom like that! What was the cure for that, again, Gwen?"

"A kiss." Gwen admitted. "From her love."

Courtney groaned. "Oh, great. You know what we're going to have to do, don't you? We're going to have to somehow free Lindsay's date so we can set things right."

"But we have to do something until then!" Bridgette added.

Courtney paused, thinking. "Yes. You're right...we need to do something to sort of freeze time." She thought about it. Then an idea came to her. "Got it! Lindsay's in an ageless coma, right? We need to preserve the kingdom. If everyone goes into an ageless coma until we can bring Lindsay back to life, no one is any the wiser."

"Until we explain why everything on the outside is different and everyone they knew is dead." Gwen muttered sourly.

"It won't take that long!" Courtney insisted. "We're powerful. We can do this within a few days."

Gwen folded her arms. "You do realize that this entails more than freeing this guy? Heather's not going to just back down over it. We're going to have to..." She trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.

Bridgette paled at the idea, looking shaken. Courtney, however, tried to play it off. "I know we'll have to. I don't like it either, but we can't risk this happening again. Look at it this way: it's her or us and the entire kingdom too."

There was a pause. Then, Bridgette spoke. "I don't like it. But it's the best thing we can do for now."

"Right." Courtney said, taking charge. "Bridgette, you take Lindsay up to a bedroom so she's comfortable when she wakes up. I'll take out the northern half of the kingdom. Gwen, you take the south."

But in one mansion, no one was affected by the ageless coma. And in it, a man was locked up.

 **We'll catch up with Tyler next chapter. Promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, shall we continue? Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse, Silver Writer 0927, GirlPower54, xandra19 (I think what I said was they got ill and didn't live past Lindsay's fifteenth birthday, and I don't like Taylor, either) and the guest reviewer.**

Tyler was miserable as he sat slumped in a cell. " _Why does a mansion even HAVE a cell?"_ he thought bitterly. " _And more to the point, how could I have been stupid enough to fall for it?"_

It had been a nightmare, finding Lindsay's cottage, for a start. But when he did, things seemed fine. It was a little too quiet, but nothing else. He knocked, and a female voice sang out "Come on in!"

"Lindsay?" Tyler had said hesitantly.

"She's on her way down!" the voice said, so Tyler went in. It took him a split second to register that the whole house was shrouded in darkness.

A split second too long. Within seconds, the clumsy prince was knocked to the ground, gagged and tied up.

"Well, well, well..." the man in front of Tyler was tall, dark and very handsome. The only strange thing about him was the raven-black wings attached to him. His green eyes glowed with malice.

"I'm sure that Heather thought we were only going to run into a normal person." the man said, his smirk growing. "Who would've thought the princess was lucky enough to run into the prince's peasant disguise?"

Tyler tensed up. His mind ran at a million miles an hour. First case: Heather's minions had ambushed him and they were no doubt going to lock him up somewhere or kill him. Second case: The Lindsay he'd met at the mall was his betrothed, and that had made him a target for Heather.

Now, Tyler was in a tiny little room, with one lone bulb dangling from above him, and his wrists shackled to the wall. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, or how long he was going to survive.

Oh well, he was going to get the answers soon enough. As he mulled over his situation, the door opened, and in stepped the evil fairy who'd had it in for the princess from birth. He hadn't seen Heather since Lindsay's birth celebration, but he recognized her instantly. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Prince Tyler," the way Heather said the title was mocking, "Why so serious? I'm sorry I didn't make it to the cottage in time to greet you. I trust my substitutes weren't too rough on you?"

Tyler glared at her, not knowing how else to reply.

"Oh, I get it." Heather said, her smirk widening. "You think that since the princess can't die from my curse, I'm just going to murder you so you'll never be able to break her curse. But that wasn't my plan at all. I don't go around killing people all the time."

Tyler finally spoke up. "You had no qualms about trying to have Lindsay killed! Why not me?"

"I didn't kill her instantly." Heather said with a chuckle. "Besides, I didn't force her to sit down at that spinning wheel. She did that of her own free will." She paused, and added "If you hadn't worked it out by spending a few hours with her, she's not the brightest bulb in a box of fairy lights. I doubt she'd make a good queen, anyway." She hesitated again. "I, however..."

Tyler knew what she was about to say. "Are you _crazy?_ You can't really mean that, can you?"

Heather scowled this time. "Of course I meant it! Why should a princess have to be queen? But whatever." Her expression intensified. "Since there's no way you're going to agree with this, I'll have to move on to Plan B. Although that means that I'll have to go and collect the other two, I suppose." She gave a dramatic sigh. "I don't _want_ two brats cluttering up the house, but it's the only way to keep them out of power." She smirked. "Like I said, I'm not going to kill you. Or them. In fact, I'm going to let you go, say in...five decades? I've been checking out what the other fairies decided to do. They put everyone in an ageless coma." She laughed suddenly. "At least that'll make it easy to collect Princess Taylor and Prince whatshisname. Anyway, so no one will age in their coma. Not even Lindsay. But you're not in the kingdom, you're here. And you're twenty. So I'll just wake everyone except Lindsay in a few years, then I'll overthrow Chris easily, and in fifty years, you can go and be with your princess. That is, if she wakes up and _wants_ to be with a half-dead seventy-year-old when she's only sixteen."

Tyler stood up, straining against the shackles. He wasn't thinking rationally at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to make Heather suffer for what he was planning to do to him and the rest of the kingdom, and all for power.

Heather knew it was no use. Those shackles couldn't be broken unless Tyler had magic help, and she very much doubted that. She took a few steps back, anyway, in mock fear. "I guess you're not in the mood to talk." she teased. "Oh well. I better go anyway." And Tyler was left alone.

However, it was only five minutes before he was, once more, joined by someone else. Three someones, actually. He knew who they were, although he hadn't seen them for a long time, but he couldn't remember who they were.

"How did you-" he began.

"Shh!" hissed the neatly dressed brunette. "It was hard enough to sneak in here without Heather or any of her minions seeing us. It would have been easier if Bridgette hadn't tripped over." she added bitterly.

The green-eyed blonde flushed. "Sorry." she muttered. "I didn't mean to."

"Leave her alone, Courtney!" the fair-skinned girl with the blue-streaked hair defended. "I mean, don't we have more important matters at hand? And did you even notice the coincidence!"

Courtney looked at Tyler again, and her face brightened up the tiniest bit. "Prince Tyler?" she exclaimed. " _You_ were the guy Lindsay met at the mall?"

Tyler gave the three fairies a look of anxiety for his fiance. "I know who you are, but I don't remember your names. But you raised Lindsay, right? Heather says her plan is to reverse your plans with the coma thing in a few years, kidnap Taylor and Junior, and then overthrow the kingdom and declare herself queen. But she won't let me go for a long time...and I know that there's no way Lindsay will wake up unless I can get to her."

"No time for name introductions." Courtney said firmly. "Our priority is to get you out of here and back to the kingdom."

 **And to dispose of Heather, too, I suppose? I'm not sure what to do with Heather, but I think I might use another kind of mythological creature, not a dragon. Or non-mythological, just a little different. After all, Heather's label is the queen bee, right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, time for a breakout of the magical kind! Thanks for reviewing, yeezynight14, Liz The Sweet Writer, Bloodylilcorpse, Glowing Insanity, xandra19 and the guest reviewer.**

"All right." Gwen said in an authoratitive voice. "What's the game plan? We bust the cell open and let Tyler out...then what? Heather has a lot of ways to stop him."

Courtney paused, thinking. She addressed the prince. "You're gonna need weaponry."

"And protection." Bridgette added. She smiled. "Luckily, we have the magic for both."  
Courtney conjured a sword out of nowhere, and Bridgette conjured a shield. Gwen, however, just did nothing. She smiled as if enjoying a private joke, then conjured something herself.

"What did you just do?" Courtney asked her. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look like it's working."

"If you want to check if it's working, try kneeing him." Gwen said with a smirk.

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed, instinctively covering the area, only to discover it was already covered. "What the-"

Bridgette couldn't help smiling a little at it, too. "I guess my shield is going to work in tandem with that steel plate." she giggled, handing the prince the shield.

Courtney sighed, trying to pretend she didn't find it as funny as the other two did. "Now, Tyler," she said, "Use these as much as you need to. Heather and her minions will try to stop you from leaving the mansion, and then the gates. Your objective is to get past those gates. We've left a car outside. Here's the key. When you get out, get in that car straight away and go back to your castle. Lindsay will be in a bedroom, somewhere..."

"It's on the third storey." Bridgette volunteered. "It has pink walls and silver furniture. I figured Lindsay would love it, since those are her favourite colours."

Tyler managed a small smile. "Sisters think alike, I guess. That was Taylor's room when she and Junior first came to live with us. Then she got a whole new bunch of furniture and moved rooms when she turned fourteen. Okay, so when I get out, I need to go up to that room, and..."

"Kiss Lindsay." Courtney supplied. "That should wake her and by extension, everyone else in the kingdom. We'll try to help you as much as possible, but you're the one that has to reach Lindsay. We'll just bust the door of the cell open. Then once we've done that, just go."

And Tyler went. Okay, so he tripped over his own trainers after taking five steps, but he picked himself up as fast as possible and kept going. Heather's mansion was easy to get lost in, though, so getting out wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Courtney quickly organized the fairies. "Bridgette, you follow Tyler and try to protect him from the obstacles. Gwen, stop anyone who's closing in – do anything. I'm going to try and find Heather, so I can make sure she doesn't have enough time to recapture Tyler. Then if I hold her off long enough, you two come back and find me, and we can think of a plan to finish things off."

As it turned out, Tyler had to go through an entire roadshow of minions, each one more threatening than the last. Bridgette tailed him, but made herself small enough to stay out of sight. She would only help Tyler if he needed it.

To be fair, the first minion attempting to stop Tyler was a joke. Heather was, first and foremost, power-hungry, but she had a weakness for beauty. Therefore, the first minion was a man with inhumanly perfect features.

"Why don't you stay awhile?" the man said in a velvety tone.

But Tyler wasn't stopped by this. The man's beauty was undeniable, but it didn't work. "I like girls." he said firmly, and hastily sped past the man.

The next person to attempt to stop him was a girl. She wasn't necessarily pretty, but her confident smirk made it clear that she'd be a tougher opponent. "You need a sword to fight?" she taunted. "What's the matter? Afraid that you're gonna lose to a girl?"

"No way!" Tyler said loudly. "I'm just gonna make sure that I can't lose to an evil fairy!"

"Too bad, cause you're gonna!" the girl said, and went for Tyler's weakest spot. It was a good thing that Gwen had thought ahead and given the prince a steel plate. The girl almost broke her kneecap by smashing it into that block of metal.

"So? You gonna fight past me with some courage and throw away that sword?" she continued to taunt.

Tyler started to get what she was doing. She wanted to trick him into leaving his sword and shield behind. But he wasn't going to do that. He managed to get past by shielding himself from any of her attempts to fight him.

Next, a plump girl in pink heels bounded in front of him. "You might've gotten past a couple of Heather's weaker helpers," she said, "But there's no way you'll get past me!"

"Wanna bet?" Tyler said.

"Wanna bet you can get out of this?" the girl countered, slamming him against the wall in a lock. "Now why don't we just wait here so Heather can get someone else to put you back where you belong?"

"Not likely!" Tyler retorted. He got his hand free enough to stick his sword in one of the girl's bright blue eyes. She squealed in pain and let go to cover her 'ruined perfect right eye'. Tyler took advantage of the moment and ran.

He was at the entrance of the mansion now, but before he could move any further, he was jumped again, this time by a young man with an amused smirk. "Sorry," he said in a voice that couldn't be less, "But as the doorman, I'm not allowed to let people in or out without proper identification."

"Identify this!" Tyler managed, trying to stick his sword in the man's eye. Unfortunately, he picked the one that was almost covered by the man's hair and got his upper cheekbone instead. And his opponent barely flinched.

The man gave a dark laugh. "Shall I just call someone to escort you back to your room?" he said in a teasing tone. "We both know there's no way you're getting out of here, so giving up is really the best choice you have."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Tyler challenged. "I could just move past you."

The man nonchalantly reached out, grabbed Tyler's arm, and twisted it so hard it broke. He began laughing. "Tell me again why you could push past?"

Bridgette knew it was time she intervened. Her magic may not have been strong, but it was enough to daze the minion enough so Tyler could unlock the door and make a run for the gates.

 **Sorry it took me ages to get this chapter out! I only just decided to make Tyler's race for Lindsay a pathway through several major and minor villains of the show. There will be more. These characters were ones that a lot of people have mixed feelings on. Justin was obviously the first. Jo, while not a major villain, I thought made a good minor obstacle. Sugar was obviously using her strength but it's no match for a sword. And yeah, I thought Mal would be a good doorman. What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A few more villains to come before Tyler can get out! And don't think Heather won't try her best to delay Tyler herself. Thanks for reviewing, Liz the Sweet Writer, yeezynight14, totaldramafan2, Bloodylilcorpse, xandra19 and the guest reviewer.**

Four minions was no picnic for Tyler to get past. When he reached the courtyard that lay before the gates, though, he knew it was going to be a lot harder. Nor did it help that it was still nighttime, and above the mansion, the sky was almost black. Luckily for him, there were a few floodlights stationed around the courtyard. Gwen was already trying to keep some of Heather's minions down. She'd already taken care of Max, and was currently battling a dark muscly man in track race clothing and winning, but there were still several more.

The first and weakest was a girl in a cheerleading outfit. "Hey, cutie." she said seductively, strutting up to Tyler. "Sure you wanna leave so soon to find your girlfriend? I mean, she doesn't have anything I don't have...plus I'm so much hotter than her."

The girl was attractive, sure. But Tyler saw straight through her. "No one's hotter than my girl!" he declared. "Nice try, but I'm not falling for that."

The girl made another reach for him, but Tyler tripped again, sending both him and her sprawling. By the time she was up, he'd already made a run for it. This time, he was stopped when another woman, this time with red hair neatly pulled back, stopped him. She was smirking, her green eyes narrowed, and she was holding what looked like a remote.

"Do you really want to risk this?" she asked pleasantly.

"Risk what?" Tyler said stupidly.

"Oh, so you didn't know that you had a small explosive planted on you, should you ever try to escape." the girl explained, her voice deadpan now. "You probably had more on your mind about being captured at the time, but it was sewed to your tracksuit pocket. One more step, and I'll detonate it."

Tyler didn't take another step, as she said. He paused, trying to feel the weight in his pockets. He took a guess, and used his sword arm (that is, the unbroken one) to slash the pocket open. Out came a tiny but clearly effective bomb. Before the girl could detonate it, Tyler kicked it at her, and she dropped the remote in shock. She was no longer a threat without it. Although half of his left trouser leg was in shreds, he put the remote in his other pocket, and made for the supposedly unprotected gates.

Only he was stopped once again. Before he could step past them, a minion Tyler recognized fluttered down – the man with the raven wings.

"So you're a little harder to deal with than anyone thought." he mused. "But I know you didn't do this on your own. You had some...well... _magical_ assistance, didn't you?"

"So what?" Tyler said. "I'm going to go and break my Lindsay's curse and you can't stop me."

"Oh, really?" the man countered. "Well, maybe I'll just go and let Heather know that you're trying to ruin her plans. It won't take me long enough that I can't come back and make sure it doesn't happen."

Tyler wasn't sure what to do, so he tried to barrel past. The man just stopped him by thrusting one wing out.

"Not so easy, is it?"

At that moment, Gwen finished battling the weaker of Heather's minions (she'd just finished with the strongest of them, two agile French-Canadians who would have gotten in Tyler's way after the cheerleader if not for her). "Bridgette?" she called. The other fairy turned back to normal size, and both of them stood either side of Tyler.

Gwen smirked. "So have you got everything our prince here has?" she asked Heather's spy directly.

Bridgette didn't give him the chance to answer. "Maybe I should check that out." she said, and kicked the man I the most sensitive place she could think of.

It worked. "Agh! _Puta..."_ he groaned, glaring at the two fairies.

"Call us what you want – you'll want to call us something worse soon enough. I think there's one more thing to do." Gwen added. One glance, and a molten glowing liquid poured over the man. Then Bridgette forcefully blew, and the liquid cooled down...and became rock.

"Looks like Heather just lost her boy-toy." Gwen laughed. She grinned at Tyler. "Good work getting past the others. Now it's just the gates-"

"You really think you're going to make it past the gates?" The voice came from overhead. "Somehow, I think you might have left someone behind."

It took two seconds for Heather to materialise right in front of the prince and the two fairies. "How can you possibly think you could get past everyone else and _not_ have to go through me?" She suddenly scowled. "And despite whatever he told you, there was nothing between him and me."

A muffled voice came from inside the rock. "They came to that conclusion on their own. Can you get me out of here?"

Heather paused, surveying the rock, and then said "You know, I actually can't. Would you rather I turned the rest of you into stone, or leave you there until you die of malnourishment? It's the only thing I can do." And despite her insistence that there wasn't anything romantic, Tyler and the fairies saw her eyes flash with hurt, as well as anger and determination.

"Anyway," she said, turning back to them, "As I said, if you want to get past me, you might want to think about what you're leaving."

Bridgette remembered. "Courtney! Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything." Heather said coolly. "She alerted me to this little breakout all on her own. She's probably trying to find a way to knock the doorman out. You might just want to wait until she's out before you leave."

Gwen held her ground. "We don't have to leave!" she said forcefully. "Only one of us has to wait for Courtney." She nudged Tyler, who'd just been staring the whole time. "We'll keep her distracted. Just run for it!" she whispered.

Tyler did as she said, but the second he moved, Heather's grey eyes were trained on him. "Must I remind you that I didn't give you permission to leave?" she said venomously. "Either you go back to where you're supposed to be, or I'll have to use force."

"Nothing is going to keep me from Lindsay." Tyler said firmly. "I'm not going to let you lock me up again while I still have a choice."

"I suppose I'll have to eliminate that choice, then." Heather said, before raising her arms. And as she began to change forms, Courtney appeared from the door.

She took one look at the scene, and froze.

 **What has Heather become? How can she stop Tyler from getting past the gates? When can they reach Lindsay? Hope you liked this chapter! What did you think of the minions I used? Apology to Scott fans – I couldn't think of a way to use him to delay Tyler, but I hope you liked the ones I did use. Reminder here – Tyler has a torn tracksuit leg and a broken arm, but he still has to fight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, what comes next? Thanks for reviewing, Liz The Sweet Writer, yeezynight14, Bloodylilcorpse, xandra19 and the guest reviewer.**

"What happened?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

Courtney suddenly came back to life, and said "Minion trouble. That stupid doorman would've broken most of my bones if I wasn't good at dodging. Anyway, we've got more trouble to deal with, like, right now!"

Heather was still transforming. She was still tall and thin, but huge filmy wings opened up behind her, fluttering and creating a wind that literally blew Tyler a foot backwards. A black and yellow coat materialised on Heather, covering up her rather skimpy outfit and giving her a bee-like appearance. Finally, her legs melded together, creating a pointy, dangerous looking arrow that was an undoubtedly poison-filled stinger.

"You got that right!" the evil fairy called down as she hovered a few inches off the ground. "And guess what? This stinger works whichever way I want it to. Maybe I'll just pump a teeny bit more poison into a few people. As for _you..._ " She pointed at Tyler. "I'll just paralyze you with it. Maybe I'll even ask Amy if she was actually interested when she flirted with you. She's always looking for a playmate that doesn't fight back."

Tyler felt sick at the thought. He knew she was referring to the cheerleader, and the idea of getting involved with anyone other than his princess was repungant.

"And you three..." Heather turned her attention on the other fairies. "You've given me enough trouble. You should've just left things there, but no. I'm going to enjoy getting rid of you three. And I think I'll start with that loser goth girl who probably wants to die, anyway!"

Gwen wasn't going to take that lying down. Her magic wasn't powerful enough to fell Heather, but she could dodge. Bridgette bravely stepped in and started trying to distract Heather, dodging with Gwen to try to confuse her. Courtney pulled Tyler closer to the action.

"We can't do this alone!" she hissed. "We need your help! I can enchant your sword and the three of us can make sure you aim correctly, but you need to be the one who does it. Don't aim for the heart – that won't kill a fairy, and frankly, I'm not even sure Heather owns one. Aim for the head. Try the scalp if need be – Heather values her hair over everything."

Tyler nodded. "Okay. Got it."

Courtney nodded back, her face hard and set, focused beyond focused. "Girls, work with me!" she called to the other two. Then she turned back to Tyler. "When I say go, throw your sword."

"Right."

There was a pause, and just as Heather's stinger was about to make contact with Gwen, Courtney called out the word, and Tyler threw. The sword flew towards Heather, she quickly held her hands up to protect her face...and screamed.

The sword didn't slice through her head. She wasn't even harmed. The only damage it did was to her scalp, slicing off most of her lovely long dark locks. But despite it not harming Heather, she felt as if a part of her had disappeared forever.

"MY HAIR!" the evil fairy wailed, her pale cheeks going pink with both embarrassment and rage. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed at Tyler, aiming for him now.

Bridgette retrieved Tyler's sword quickly, and Gwen muttered an incantation, staring at the sword. " _Evil die, good survive, this battle is brought to you live. The sword must work, go for the head, in Heather's brain it must embedd."_

And when Tyler threw the sword again, it worked. Heather screamed one more time, as the sword's point hit her square in the forehead. Her ability to think straight disappeared. Her eyes were wide with fear and panic. One minute she was all there, and the next she was...gone. The bee-like creature was still there, the evil fairy lay where she had been hovering a second ago, but everything else was gone. Blood trickled from Heather's forehead, her face became deathly pale, and her grey eyes, usually full of life, were almost colourless in their lack of expression.

Tyler couldn't look at the corpse, and Bridgette, who looked like she was about to cry, looked away. Gwen's face was stony and deadpan. It was Courtney, who, once again, took charge.

She spoke to Tyler quietly. "It had to be done. You still have a princess to wake. Get out of here and go straight to the castle. Everyone there is still unconscious, but once you wake Lindsay, everyone will wake up. We'll deal with this. And one more thing." Courtney's calm facade faltered for a moment, as she showed unusual sensitivity. "Don't feel bad about this. You may have saved a few lives with this. And after all, Heather won't be forgotten. Not ever."

Tyler managed a shaky smile. "Thanks." But as he got into the car and sped towards his home (although driving wasn't easy with only one working arm), his thoughts of Heather faded, and they turned to Lindsay. She was the main focus of his thoughts – how she was, how she would react to seeing him again, what he would say when she woke up...

But he couldn't be afraid of this. After all, the princess was his girl. They'd gotten on so well at the mall, only that afternoon. At the moment, it was still early morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet. The only signs of the sky brightening was the pink and purple clouds drifting across the still dark-blue nothingness.

But Tyler paid no mind to the time. His thoughts stayed trained on the princess in his castle, who lay there, just waiting for him to wake her. He'd been braver than he'd ever thought he would have to be in his life when he fought so many people. But it would all be for nothing if he didn't finish the job.

When Tyler got to the castle, he jogged through the door and thundered up to the room Bridgette had mentioned – Taylor's old room. It was still the same – baby pink walls, a silver four-poster bed with deeper pink covers and silvery canopy, with silver butterflies painted on one wall. But Tyler only had eyes for one person.

In the bed lay a girl, her long blonde hair spread out on the pillow. Her face was pale and smooth. Her lips were red, and even with the covers over her, it was obvious that she was curvy yet slender.

Tyler just drank her in for a moment, hovering over the bed. Then, he leaned down, and dropped a soft kiss on her cherry lips.

 **I know, unless Lindsay doesn't wake up, it's not a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, let's finish this thing. Thanks for reviewing, yeezynight14, Bloodylilcorpse, RandomFace (sorry, read the AN at the end for info...) and the guest reviewer (nice! Jacsee's mine – I know most people thinks Jacques is gay, but I don't know...oh, and I also sort of ship Mike/Sammy).**

It took a few seconds for Gwen's softening of the curse to take effect. But after Tyler waited five seconds, his heart beginning to sink, Lindsay's blue eyes suddenly fluttered open. She blinked, trying to work out what was going on. Finally, she spoke."Tyler?"

The young prince smiled at her. "You're awake."

"What's happening?" Lindsay asked. "I was up in a room with a girl and this weird sewing thingy. I don't know where I am."

"You're in the castle." Tyler told her. "You went into a coma after that. It was my job to bring you back." He didn't really want to tell her about the curse just yet.

"But...my family...or I guess, not...they said I can't see you. I'm the princess, and they said-"

"I know." Tyler said softly. "If I'd known you were the princess, I would have told you at the mall yesterday. I'm the prince. We _have_ to date. I know we were supposed to hang out yesterday, but I suppose tonight will have to do. Will you come out with me?"

Lindsay, now properly awake, still wasn't sure of what was happening. All she knew was that she and Tyler were allowed to be together after all, and that he was asking her out. She sat up, pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. "Of course!"

Now that one of Lindsay's fears of being a princess was gone, the rest of the day was wonderful for her. When she'd straightened her hair properly and reapplied her makeup, she had it cut short by a pounding on the door. "Come on, quit hogging the bathroom whoever it is! Make way for the _real_ hotness in this kingdom!"

Since Lindsay's coma had ended, so had the rest of the kingdom's. However, most of them had slept on for a little while, since it was still early in the morning.

Lindsay opened the door. In front of her stood a slightly shorter girl, with wide hips and long brown hair. Her impatient expression froze at the sight of the blonde.

Lindsay's expression was blank at first. She didn't realize that this was the sister she'd never met.

Finally, Taylor managed to make her lips move. "Lindsay? Is that...you?"

Lindsay still looked blank, but she answered. "Yes. That's me."

Taylor forced herself to smile. "I'm Taylor. I'm your sister. I could tell straight away – you have the same hair as Mom, just straighter. Anyway, it's my turn in there, so out." She pushed past her older sister and locked the bathroom door on her (although if she'd stayed, she would've discovered that Lindsay's fair hair was magic, as her dark brows showed that had Courtney not given her beauty, she would've had the same hair as Taylor).

But it didn't really matter to Lindsay that her younger sister didn't seem to be interested in her. She was still completely dazzled by how perfectly her life was turning out. And it was only going to get better from here.

 _Once Lindsay was eighteen, she and Tyler finally married. They dated that whole time, and their relationship, while sometimes bumpy due to Tyler's klutziness and Lindsay's lack of memory and brainpower, stood strong. After eight months, Lindsay could even be counted on to remember Tyler's name, if no one else's._

 _After they married, King Tyler and Queen Lindsay took over the kingdom from Chris. Lindsay's parents' kingdom would go to Junior, as the first-born son, while Taylor was expected to marry another prince who was an only child and become Queen of his kingdom. She did eventually marry, but late into her life. Junior, however, became king of his kingdom five years after Lindsay, when he married a strawberry-blonde noble who had little money, due to being the youngest of her family.. She was thrilled to become a queen._

 _Courtney, Bridgette and Gwen were considered close friends of the royals. Despite their worries, Lindsay was always happy to talk to them and treated them as family. She liked to hold parties, too, and invite everyone in the kingdom – even Caitlin got to go, although she was completely gobsmacked to find out that her blonde friend had been a princess all along._

 _As for Heather's minions? Well, apart from the one who was trapped in stone until he faded away from malnourishment, they all broke up and drifted into different places. The mansion still had an aura of menace about it, and it stood empty for a long time. At the gates, there were still a few lava rocks, strands of dark hair, and blackened bloodstains. Heather and her curses were immortalized as an urban legend._

" _So if you don't behave," Taylor would tell her children whenever they acted out, "Heather might just come for you next." (Needless to say, her children weren't half as spoilt as she was)._

So now, it is time to end this story with a cliché. Lindsay had her prince, she had her dreams, and she had everything she could have ever wished for. Except a brain.

But even without intelligence, she lived happily ever after.

 **I know, I know. This story is quite a bit shorter than my other Disney stories. Thanks for reading, anyway, guys!**

 **Oh, and by the way, the strawberry-blonde noble Junior married was a reference to my fic "Crush On Child" and its protagonist, Corrine, who fell for Junior during the Race (which she did with her much older sister).  
NOTE: I think this will be my last Disney TD story – for a while, at least. Sorry about that. But if you like TDised stories, you might like my story "The Demon Hairdressesr Of Wawanakwa", with slightly...darker source material...**


End file.
